FAQS
by Caramellobsession101
Summary: In need of reading


Faqs

Hello and welcome to the world of PMD-F and to Kibo Village!

For everyone who is new it is recommended that you read this FAQ for the rules and to have commonly asked questions answered.

Here are the basic rules of the group

All new teams will consist of no more than two members, the template of how to fill out the Apps both artistic and written are in their section in the description bellow.

Your team cannot have any fully evolved pokemon so pokemon such as Litwik that has a three stage evolutionary line can either be put on the app as a litwik or a lampet but you cannot put a Chandelure. However, if you have a pokemon like Pancham, with only two evolutionary stages then you can only have Pancham and not its evolution because Pangoro is its final evolution. **IF YOU ARE UNSURE ABOUT WHICH POKEMON CAN GO ON THE APP, ASK ABOUT IT ON THE COMMENT SECTION. Also, no legendary pokemon allowed~~**

You can start out with only two members per group, but do not fret! You can have up to four as time passes by. However, you can't just add new members when you see fit. You can add another member to your team if you 1) Give up an Evo pass given to you after you complete a mission,(if you do this inform us by telling an Admin) . Or 2) until it is said during a mission that a new member can be added.

You may only have ONE item to start out with per mon (if you made your character before this FAQ was made then you are allowed to keep any current items you have). That single item can be anything that it either 1) able to be found in the game cannon of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon or 2) Are not to human like, so no shirts or stuff like that. Ask in the comment section bellow if you want to see if your item is allowed.

**KEEP THINGS PG13 ON THE APP!** Any inappropriate or sensitive material found on the app will result in immediate removal from the group. Please be thoughtful of the other people of the group. We aim to create a fun environment and will not stand any kind of intentional material aimed to harm. However, you can go all crazy with your fun gore, violence and swearing on your mission submissions.

Please keep personal problems in life outside of the group. Unless your beef is with something that happened within the group do not bother the Admins with the. We are very busy and prefer that all matters that are not group related to be handled elsewhere.

Finally, and most importantly, **SUBMIT ALL ART AND WRITTINGS INTO THE APPROPRAITE FOLDERS! **We want to keep our folders organized, if you are confused as to where to submit your stuff then ask an Admin. Do not just submit it into any folders.

**PLEASE NOTE THAT THESE RULES CAN CHANGE OVER TIME AS NEW ISSUES ARE BROUGHT TO LIGHT. IF IT IS FOUND THAT A NEW RULE IS ADDED THEN IT WILL BE ANNOUNCED IN THE JOURNAL. BUT IT IS RECOMMENDED THAT YOU CAN AND CHECK THE RULES EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE!**

Now, here you'll find information about each Guild in depth. If you have further questions, please ask in the comment section bellow.

COMMANDO EXPLORERS

This group is led by the Explorer Master Riolu... who is also the first in charge of this town.

In this Guild you will take on missions related to exploration but you will also be the first line of defense if the town is ever in any danger. You follow the town rules and only break them if you desperately need to. All the treasure that is found will go to the town fund but you will earn a hefty reward (sometimes) in return.

At the same time it is your job to go and discover mysterious areas... but most importantly, find evidence of where the Den of the Pyroar gang that often causes the village troubles

RANGERS

This Guild is run by Haruhi, the powerful psychic type espeon and second in charge of the town. When she is not around however, you will be led by Miranda, the fashionable Quilava.

Here, your job is protect those who need protecting and save those who need saving! You stand next to the Explorers on the front line when the town is in danger! Along with protect the mons you are also In charge of protect the environment, putting out wild fires and such things. Sentry Duty is under this Guild and is led by Eevee (Riolu's girlfriend shot)

Your missions may be difficult, but I know you can handle it in protecting our home!

TRADERS

This Guild is led by the very scatterbrained Florges named Kin and the very serious and stern Zoroark named Kai.

Here, your job is to keep the town looking beautiful and full of life, after all, it isn't good for business if our town looks like a heap of trash! So along with selling useful items you will from time to time help in construction, planting and the occasional defender when enemies get past the Rangers and Explorers in times of battle. For those of you with a medical interest you can join the Medical Hut found under this guild and led by three and sometimes foolish Riolus.

Your role in the village is vital! So don't hesitate to show your selling spirit!

OUTLAWS

This guild is led by the master thief and notorious Kyo. The merciless Dewott that will not hesitate to attack those she believes are in need of punishment. She always wears a cloak, as if she tries to hide her face.

Pokemon in this guild are like the robin hoods of our village... or petty criminals looking out for only themselves. You bend the rules to your will often but remember, if you step too far past the line you will deal with Kyo. You are often called upon to take out any mons that get into town. But you primary job is to go out and capture the serious outlaws that have done serious crimes against the village or steal back items that have been stolen.

You are the shadows of the village and even our shadows are important.

These are frequently asked questions.

How original can we be with our designs?

Be as original as you want, all I ask of is three things. Make sure the species of pokemon is still easily recognizable. Keep the pokemon cannon, no fake mons or Missingno. Shiny or normal versions only, you can make the fur lighter or darker but keep it within the same color.

Can we change our item?

You can, but please keep the same item at least for one mission. You can trade in Move Stones for new items to wear. More human like items (hats, glasses) require the use of a move stone.

Can we learn new moves?

Yes, certainly, each event will give you Move stones which let you learn new moves! We give them out really often so keep an eye out.

What are Evo passes?

You use these passes to evolve your characters or to bring new members onto the team by trading them. Just say you used one in the description of you app.

What are Move teacher stones?

We call the MOs for short, but they're strange little orange stones that teach pokemon moves they want to learn (with practice). Miranda loves them so if you trade her one she'll give you an item for you to wear in return. They are given out 2 every task so just keep an eye out.

Is Rotom legendary?

Nope, in fact, you can have Zorua, Zoroark, and Phione as a team member because they're not "real" legends... and unknown too but truthfully... why? They can only learn hidden power...

**LIKE THE RULES, THE COMMONLY ASKED QUESTIONS CAN CHANGE TOO. WHEN THEY DO THEY WILL NOT BE ANNOUNCED SO JUST CHECK BY EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS~~**

**WE ARE HAPPY YOU ARE JOINING AND HOPE YOU HAVE THE GREATEST OF FUN!**


End file.
